1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to panel fabricating machines and more particularly to a machine for use in filling panel components with pulverized insulation materials such as pulverized cellulose fiber and the like.
Construction panels, during fabrication, often are filled prior to completion using manual techniques. Such panels frequently include a myriad of open ended cells formed of flexible honeycomb within which pulverized cellulose is deposited. The cells serve to support the pulverized cellulose in place within the panel regardless of its orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the art of fabricating insulation-filled panels, pulverized cellulose fibers rate highly as an insulation material. Frequently, construction panels, such as wall panels and the like, are insulated by blowing or otherwise introducing pulverized cellulose fibers therein subsequent to completion of fabrication thereof. The disadvantages of such techniques are readily apparent.
Attempts have been made to overcome inherent difficulties encountered in filling such panels by forming the panels with an open side and thereafter depositing therein pulverized material, such as cellulose fiber, and thereafter closing the panel. Unfortunately, when known techniques are employed, attendant labor costs are substantial. This results, in part, from the fact that cellulose fiber is difficult to handle and, consequently, difficult to introduce and compress in a panel during its fabrication. It should therefore be appreciated that there currently exists a need for a simple technique for economically filling wall panels and the like with insulation material such as cellulose fiber.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a simple, economic machine for automating insulation of panels, such as wall panels and the like, employing pulverized insulating materials, such as pulverized cellulose fibers, whereby insulation-filled construction panels are economically provided to be supplied at a construction site in completed form.